


Recordar

by Kikinu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y extrañan la época en que sus discípulos aún eran eso, sus discípulos. La época en la que no eran soldados, en las que no eran sus compañeros de batalla, sino unos niños aprendiendo de ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recordar

Gai y Kakashi miran la aldea destrozada, sus amigos heridos, sus alumnos, hasta hace poco aún niños, convertidos de pronto en hombres y mujeres con demasiados años encima.

Y extrañan la época en que sus discípulos aún eran eso, sus discípulos. La época en la que no eran soldados, en las que no eran sus compañeros de batalla, sino unos niños aprendiendo de ellos.

No es secreto para nadie que los sienten como sus propios hijos. Los han visto crecer, equivocarse, caerse y levantarse. Y ahora que la guerra cae sobre ellos, sólo quieren que el tiempo vuelva atrás y esos jóvenes ancianos vuelvan a ser esos niños que los miraban deseosos de aprender cómo ser un gran ninja.


End file.
